


We All Become

by staticbees



Series: old friends [2]
Category: Transistor (Video Game)
Genre: also: post-canon fics that take place in the country give me life, but - Freeform, it was going to be short anyway, this is unfinished whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staticbees/pseuds/staticbees
Summary: Red finds Sybil in the Country.





	We All Become

Sybil sits on the ground, legs drawn up to her knees. All around her are golden cornfields, wind rustling through the stalks of wheat like papers fluttering in the breeze. Songbirds chirp somewhere nearby, a cheery, melodic tune that she steadfastly ignores. The sky is a light blue, spotted with pale, wispy clouds, and a gentle breeze whips her pale, feathery hair around her face like a halo. Her head is bent, hat crooked, and her striped umbrella rests by her side. Her dress is dappled with sunlight, eggshell white faded with age.

 

Sybil’s fingers dig into the soft earth, dirt beneath her fingernails. Her eyes glisten with unshed tears, a knot of sorrow and regret making her stomach ache. She closes her eyes and begins to hum a tune under her breath, voice wavering slightly as she sings. She’s not nearly as good a singer as Red, unbalanced and off-key, but that doesn’t matter. She’s only singing for herself, after all.  

 

 _“Think I'll go where it suits me,_ _  
_ _Moving out to the country._ _  
_ _With everyone, oh, everyone,_   
Before we all become one.”

 

She freezes at the sound of footsteps behind her, and raises her head to look, flinching at the sight of brilliant scarlet. “Red,” she greets, forcing a smile onto her face.

 

“I thought I’d find you here,” Red says quietly.

 

She sits down beside Sybil, golden dress shimmering in the sunlight, and Sybil turns away, eyes downcast. She stiffens at the soft brush of a hand on hers, fingernails painted a simple buttercup yellow that seems to glow in the morning light.

 

They sit in silence for a moment. Sybil glances up at Red, takes a shaky breath. “I’m sorry. For what I did to him. To you. I’d-” Her voice hitches. “I’d understand if you can’t forgive me.”

 

Red blinks, as if she didn’t expect an apology. When she next speaks, her voice is soft and sorrowful. “What you did was unforgivable.” She pauses, staring out at the wheat field, golden stalks rippling like ocean waves. In the long stretch between one moment and the next, Sybil feels like she’s drowning. “But that doesn’t mean you don’t deserve a second chance.”


End file.
